The Hamiltons go to Camp Half Blood
by weirdtheaterchild
Summary: Sorry for the uncreative title but...that's kinda what I've got right now so... There will be lams, mullete, and more! AND PEGGY! Also a little preview: There he saw a body of a demon, a girl covered in blood who was holding a knife, and a boy kneeling on the floor beside the body. Rated t because I don't know what will happen!( a crossover but the site's broken so...fun times!) :)
1. Chapter 1

**In the process**

**Hi everyone! Welcome to (my candy store) Lol not really anyways welcome to my Camp Halfblood Hamilton AU! **

"John! Time to go!" Lafayette yelled.

"Coming!" Yelled John.

"John! Now! Mission! Let's go!" Hercules yelled at him, clearly on the brink of annoyance.

"Yes mother." John said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

John grabbed his gear and met up with Lafayette and Hercules.

The frenchman said,"Finally done doing your hair?"

Hercules smirked. John rolled his eyes once again.

"Let's just go." They hopped on their pegasus' and left.

"So what's the mission anyways?" Asked John.

"Dude, Mr. W. C. told us literally half an hour ago." John looked at him pleadingly. Laf rolled his eyes and continued,"It's a recruitment and or rescue mission. Two demigods, both fourteen." John looked surprised. "Two?!" Hercules nodded. John asked,"We got names?" Lafayette shook his head no but said,"All we knows they go to a school called Westerburg High and that they are twins."

**Meanwhile…**

It was recess and Alexandra and Alex were eating alone in the library. Again. Their lunch visits had become more recent.

The library was both Alexandra's and Alex's favorite place on campus. They both loved the smell of books and used it as a sanctuary on most days. It was like a safe haven from bullies like Kurt and Ram or the Plastics. The only downside was the librarian, who was a bit odd. Then again so were most of the other teachers.

It was nearly halfway through lunch when Alexandra went to the bathroom. The librarian followed her into the bathroom a few seconds later.

Alex looked up. His brow furrowed as he thought, _Hm…That's strange._

A minute later, Alex heard a loud thump come from the bathroom. It sounded like a person falling onto the floor. He stood up, deciding to investigate.

Alex knocked on the bathroom's door, not wanting to invade the two women's privacy if it turned out be nothing. He didn't hear anything started to walk away but turned back when he heard Alexandra yell in frustration.

Alex pushed open the door.

There he saw Alexandra on the floor, restrained by the librarian, bleeding in multiple places. Her wrists were held above her head and there were bite marks on her neck. The librarian was hunched over her looking demonic. There was blood streaming from her mouth, presumably Alexandra's and she wore evil expression on her face. Her teeth, once normal, had transformed into long fangs.

She saw Alexander standing in the doorway and leapt at him. The force of her hurling herself at him was more than enough to knock Alex to the floor. She crawled atop him and restrained his wrists and ankles in a similar fashion to Alexandra's.

The once normal librarian lunged her mouth towards his neck. He smacked her away with the math book he had been holding but before he could do any real damage she grabbed it. She smirked and threw it out the window.

The librarian lunged again at his neck and Alex panicked. He grabbed at the air, hoping for a miracle. Trying to provide himself with a fighting chance, Alex started struggling like mad. This was ineffective and the librarian held him tighter. He closed his eyes, awaiting the sharp stab of her fangs piercing his neck.

The pain never came.

Alexandra stabbed the demon in the back with her pocketknife and yelled,"Stay away from my brother you herald of hell!"

The demon screamed and then collapsed on Alex, taking one last breath and finally dying.

Alex pushed the body off himself and looked at Alexandra, scared. She was covered in blood but she cast him a small smile.

That's when a boy with a large sword and threatening expression busted in.

**30 minutes before…**

The trio arrived at the school where the newest recruits, or victims as John liked to call them, were supposed to be. Unfortunately for them the school was ginormous, complete with 2 football fields, 3 gyms, and an uncountable amount of classrooms.

"This will take hours!" Exclaimed John. He was grumpy and complained,"Even if the whole camp had come it would take forever!"

"More reason to start now." Hercules said. "And remember guys try not to draw too much attention to yourselves. We aren't exactly students here."

Lafayette and John nodded.

They hurried off in different directions. John went towards the library, Lafayette towards one of the gyms, and Hercules towards the football fields.

It had been nearly thirty minutes and John still wasn't done searching the area around the library. He had looked in nearly 20 classrooms and had nearly been caught by a hippie looking teacher.

He was about to go up and search the library when he saw the window shatter and a book come pelting down.

It was a 12 grade calculus textbook and it had speckles of a dark red fluid on its cover.

That's when John knew something was wrong.

He pulled open the doors and started up the stairs.

_God why are there so many steps,_ John thought as he raced up them.

An eternity later John finally reached his destination: The library. He bent down, hands on his knees, panting.

He looked to see where the book had fallen from and decided it had probably been from one of the bathroom windows. He decided to search the boys bathroom first.

After checking each stall and every nook and cranny John had come to two conclusions.

The book had not fallen from this bathroom and so it probably came from the girl's bathroom.

High school bathrooms are disgusting!

Just in case he missed anything, John checked the bathroom again. While searching the second stall he heard a female voice scream,"Stay away from my brother you herald of hell!"

John hurried out of the boys bathroom and knocked loudly on the door to the girl's bathroom's door. He said,"Is everything alright in there?" Silence answered him.

He took this as a no and kicked to the door open.

There he saw a disintegrating body of a demon, a girl covered in blood who was holding a knife, and a boy laying on the floor beside the body.

**Hello guys, gals, and non binary pals! I hope you liked my story so far and make sure to keep reading! Also for any old readers, I revised and rewrote. Also I update sporadically so make sure to follow if you want to know when I update. Comments are always are appreciated and I will make sure to take any suggestions and compliments make my day! Bye fore now and see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! This is also just a revision but the next chapter will have some new content. Keep reading and stay awesome! Ciao! **

The three teens stared at each other for several minutes before John made the first move. He put his sword back its shealth.

He then took out his phone and texted Lafayette and Hercules, telling them where he was and to hurry. He then put his phone away and addressed the two other kids.

"Ok so this is kinda hard to explain but—" John never got to finish because the bloodied girl took his wrist and flipped him onto his back. She stepped on his throat and told Alex,"Run! Run and don't come back."

Alex replied,"Lexi no! I'm not leaving you!" She yelled back,"Alex now! You are innocent! I'm not! I-i murdered someone. I am not letting you go to jail for me. Now go and don't come back!"

Alex protested but after a withering glare from Alexandra, he caved. He gave her a hug and she said,"Alex—be safe and remember I love you." She hugged him again and pushed him out the door.

Then she turned to John and frowned.

John tried to speak but her foot prevented him from doing do. She noticed his struggle and moved her foot from his throat to his chest. She muttered,"Sorry."

He just looked at her. She glared and said,"Stop that. I'm not an art installment."

John apologized. "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare but it's not every day someone half your size flips and pins you. Also you're kinda bleeding. Like a lot."

"Fuck off." She glared again then asked,"Who did you text?"

"I know what you're thinking—it wasn't the police." Said John. She looked skeptically at him and said,"Yeah right."

"I really didn't!" John replied. She rolled her eyes and said,"Honestly? I don't care. Just keep Alex out of it."

John frowned at her comment but was blown away by the amount she was willing to sacrifice for her sibling.

"I suspect we'll be getting to know each other so I'l introduce myself. I'm John Laurens." He smiled at her.

"Alexandra. What do you mean, We'll be getting to know each other?" She applied more pressure to his chest and glared.

Before John could answer three other boys burst into the bathroom.

Meanwhile…

Alex immediately regretted running out of the bathroom. He knew he would probably not see his sister for a long time, if ever.

He looked back one last time before staring at the ground and running. He pushed opened the library doors. He found himself hitting something almost as solid as a brick wall.

Alex stumbled backwards and smashed his head on the railing corner.

The world went black and Alex was out before he hit the cold linoleum floor.

Alex collapsed onto the floor, unconscious. The two boys he ran into, Hercules and Lafayette looked at each other.

"Think he's one of the two?" Hercules asked.

"Well he's running out of the library, covered in blood so…I'd say yeah, probably, Mon ami ." Said Lafayette.

Hercules nodded and slung the unconscious boy over his shoulder, fireman style.

Lafayette and Hercules hurried up the stairs with the unconscious boy slung over Herc's shoulder. They rushed into the bathroom to find a tiny, bleeding girl holding John down remains of a demon lay besides him and the girl held a bloody pocket knife.

They looked from the girl to John to the dead demon.

John noticed that the boy slung over Herc's shoulder was the same boy from earlier.

_I wonder why he's unconscious,_ John thought, _I hope Lafayette and Hercules didn't take part._ John knew if they did then Alexandra would kill them. Probably in a painful and torturous way, too.

Alexandra broke the silence by exclaiming,"Alex! What did you do to my brother?" She yelled this at Hercules and Lafayette. She pointed the knife at them, threatnly.

They smiled at each other. "So we were right." Said Hercules. Lafayette smiled again.

Alexandra tried to yell again but a wave of nausea washed over her. Her hold on John loosed.

John noticed and asked,"Hey are you okay?"

She nodded but then gagged. She ran to the nearest toilet and threw up. John, Herc, and Laf looked at each other, unsure of what they should do next.

Before they could do anything Alexandra popped out of the stall. They stared at her and John said,"You good?"

She glared and said,"None of your damn business."

He looked at her, trying to assess her condition.

She said,"Laurens I said this before and I will say it again. Yes, I am hot but I am not an art installation and I would appreciate it if you would quit staring at me so much."

Herc and Laf burst into applause. John smiled and said,"Yes Ma'am."

She glared. "Who are you people?" She asked.

"Halfbloods. Demigods." Laf bluntly stated.

She laughed and then saw their faces.

"You have to be joking." She said.

"Non." Laf said.

"We were sent on a mission to recruit you and your brother actually…" John said.

Alexandra said,"You expect me to go off with some strangers to a place I don't even know? Wow you guys really don't think."

"Come with us if you don't want to die." John said.

She raised an eyebrow and John elaborated. "Eventually there'll be a demon you can't kill. The camp has safety measures against them."

She laughed and said,"Wow really selling this camp."

Alexandra then said,"Say I did go to this camp. What about I don't know my education?"

"They have classes there." Herc said.

"Why do I get the feeling theses aren't traditional classes?" Alexandra groaned.

The boys laughed.

She rolled her eyes and said,"So what else do you do there?"

"Go on quests, fight monsters, and other dangerous things." Laf joked.

She smiled and said,"The quest bit sounds promising."

"So you want to come willingly?" John asked hopefully.

"I'm guessing no isn't an option." She said.

He rubbed his head sheepishly and Herc said,"Not really."

"Because I don't want to fight you and then run I guess we'll come with you. For now." She added.

**Hi! I hoped you liked this chapter! Keep reading, follow, and comment! Also I'll try to update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! And with a chapter! Well duh otherwise I wouldn't be writing this but anyways…Tada! They're back at camp. Get ready for some ship action. Cough cough lams couch cough. Ok. Have fun reading!**

**Back at camp:**

Alex woke up to find a tall, freckled boy standing over him. It was the same one from earlier.

"Um…" Alex said.

The boy smiled and said,"You drool in your sleep."

Alex blushed furiously and the boy laughed. "I'm John by the way. Hi!"

"I'm Alex." He looked around and then asked,"Where are we?"

"Camp Halfblood."

Alex frowned. "What?"

John elaborated. "It's a camp for kids who have one godly parent and one mortal parent. We train and work together to learn how to survive."

Alex's head was spinning as he asked,"So one of my parents was a-a god?"

John nodded then said,"Just take it slow. I know it's weird at first but you'll get used to it." He put his hand on Alex's arm and smiled.

Alex blushed and said,"Thanks."

John blushed too.

Someone outside yelled, jolting Alex and John out of the moment.

John stood up and walked towards the door. Alex, curious, followed him. John opened the door and the boys spotted a bewildered Allie being tackled by boy with poofy hair.

Several kids stood over them all laughing. Allie and the poofy haired boy were both laughing too.

John laughed and began to walk over. Alex stood in the doorway until John turned around and said,"You coming?"

Alex smiled and nodded.. "Yep."

Allie noticed him and said,"Laf come on. I'm ruining Peggy's clothes!"

The boy, Laf, rolled off her and said,"Sorry Mon Ami but French! YES!" He exclaimed.

She laughed and got to her feet.

"Peggy sorry. I'll wash your clothes." Peggy shook her head and said,"Don't worry about it. You can keep the clothes anyway, they're a bit small for me." Allie smiled and said,"Thank you Peggy!"

"It's no problem. Actually I'm pretty sure I have some others that don't fit. You'll need them considering the only thing you brought was books." Allie blushed. "Thanks Pegs." Peggy blushed.

Allie turned to Alex and said,"So you're up."

"And you brought us to a camp for half gods." She laughed and said,"Technically that was John, Laf, and Herc."

He rolled his eyes and Allie smiled.

"You must be Allie's brother." A girl in pink said.

"Yep. I'm Alexander but Alex is fine." He smiled then said,"Wait Allie?"

Allie was about to say something but Peggy interrupted. "I came up with it!" She said proudly.

Allie laughed. Alex smiled.

"Anyways lets introduce each other."

"Ooh! Easy get to know each other! Life facts!" Peggy exclaimed. "Yes!" Exclaimed Allie at the same time Lafayette exclaimed,"Oui!"

"I'll go first." John said.

"I'm John. And some facts about me are I LOVE turtles, My biological dad is Apollo and I can drink three pints of Sam Adams. Also I'm sixteen and I'm gay." Alex's face brightened. Allie and Peggy both noticed and nudged each other.

"Me next!" Laf said.

"I'm Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de La Fayette, Marquis de La Fayette but please just call me Laf or Lafayette. I'm French, I love France, I love French culture and food, I'm pan, and once again I love France. Also my dad is Ares and I'm sixteen. France!"

Everyone laughed and Herc said,"Laf you're a major francophile."

"Oui, oui, mon ami!" Laf joked. Alex smiled and asked,"Parlez vous français?"

"Oui! Yes another French person! I love the new kids!" He exclaimed. Everyone laughed.

"I'll go next." The girl in pink said. "I'm Angelica Schuyler and my mom was Athena. I'm a major feminist and I'll kill you if you hurt my sisters. I'm ace and seventeen years. Also my favorite book is Common Sense by Thomas Paine."

Allie said,"I've read that book. It was really intellectual." Angelica smiled slightly and nodded.

"I like this one." She stated and Allie smiled.

"Me me me next!" Peggy exclaimed. "I'm PEGGY! My mom is Iris. Anyways I'm gay as a rainbow." This earned a smile from Allie. Everyone save Peggy noticed.

Peggy continued. "I'm the youngest Schuyler sister at age fifteen but I will make my mark! Also my favorite color is yellow. Obviously."

Allie applauded and Peggy blushed.

A girl in blue started. "I'm Eliza Schyuler. I'm sixteen and my mom is Demeter. I like gardening and being outside. Blue is my favorite color and I'm pretty sure I'm straight but not quite sure."

"Wait are you three related?" Alex asked. "Yep." Angelica replied. "Same dad different moms. Dad really loves one night stands." Peggy and Eliza giggled.

Herc went next.

"I need no introduction, I'm Hercules Mulligan! My mom's Aphrodite and I love to sew and design clothes! My favorite color is—"

John interrupted. "Horse color!"

Herc groaned while Laf laughed. "It was one time John! We were all drunk and it was on accident!"

"Mhm." John said.

Everyone save John, Laf, and Herc looked confused.

John said,"I'll tell you guys later."

"Please don't John." Herc said.

"Please do John." Angelica said.

"Anyways my favorite color is purple and I'm gay. Also I'm sixteen years old."

Allie said,"I'll go next. I'm Allie aka Alexandra Hamilton. I like reading and arguing with people. I really like arguing. I'm fourteen—"

Everyone gasped save Alex.

"Awwww! You're so young!" Peggy said. John pulled Allie over and ruffled her hair.

"John get off. Also I'm gay and I have a scythe. And I obviously don't know my godly parent." She pulled out a small tube and clicked on a button.

The scythe unfolded and she swung it proudly. Eliza groaned and said,"Allie I thought we agreed that you would use a smaller weapon!"

"You asked and I politely didn't listen. Beside I can hold it now." Eliza slapped her palm to her face.

"Aw 'Liza don't be mad at me!" Eliza rolled her eyes and said,"I'm not but you're supposed to be able weild your weapon."

"I can!" To demonstrate she lifted it up. She was clearly struggling but still managed to hold it above her head for several seconds before dropping it. Everyone laughed except Eliza.

"Mm…" Eliza said.

Alex went next.

"I'm Alex and like Allie I don't know my godly parent. I like writing. Any writing including essays, journals, arguments. I'm sixteen but my mind is older. Also I'm bi."

John grinned which resulted in a blushing Alex.

Peggy and Allie smirked.

"We have to plot to get them together!" Whispered Peggy.

"Operation Lams!" Allie whispered back.

The two boys looked at them suspiciously. Allie and Peggy separated and smiled creepily wide smiles.

A loud bell rang and Allie practically jumped fifty feet.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed, drawing her scythe. "What was that?!"

Everyone stared at her. Alex frowned, knowing the reason behind her fear.

Peggy put her hand on Allie's arm who promptly blushed.

She said,"That's just the dinner bell."

"Oh." Allie said, face red from embarrassment and the earlier blush. She put her scythe away and said,"Um sorry."

"No problem mon ami." Laf said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So dinner huh?" Alex said.

John nodded. "We're only allowed to eat with our cabin mates for some stupid reason. You'd think that would have changed after the Seven but nooo. Ugh."

"Jeez John do you really hate your cabin mates that much?" Peggy joked.

John rolled his eyes and said,"You know what I mean Pegs."

"Um I don't mean to interrupt but we don't exactly know who our godly parent is so where do we sit?" Alex asked.

Herc said,"You guys will be eating and sleeping with the Hermes kids until you're claimed."

Allie nodded and said,"I still don't get how you're "claimed."

"It's hard to explain but you'll know it when you see it." Angelica said.

"When I was claimed vines and flowers exploded everywhere." Eliza explained.

"And when I was claimed a rainbow shot into the sky and exploded." Peggy said.

"My dad posesess a flair for the dramatics." John said. "He made me glow. It lasted for a week! A whole week! Everyone called me golden boy and ugh."

Angelica turned to them and said,"Any ideas on which parent was your godly one?"

Allie and Alex looked at each other.

"It was probably dad. Mom slept around a lot and besides we look exactly like her." Allie said bluntly.

Alex frowned but nodded.

Just as they reached the tables Angelica started to say something. Before she could the group was separated and Allie and Alex were alone one again in a crowd of strangers.

Allie asked a tall kid with a buzz shave where the Hermes table was.

"You must be the new kids right? I'm Aaron Burr." **(A/N Aaron Burr SIR)**

"Allie Hamilton."

Alexander Hamilton. Alex." He said, shaking Burr's hand.

"Nice to meet you both. The Hermes table is right over there." He said while pointing to a largely populated table.

"Thank you Aaron Burr, sir." Allie said. Aaron looked amused and said,"See you around camp, Hamiltons."

He left, walking towards his table.

Allie and Alex arrived at the Hermes table only to find there was no room left.

A girl in red looked at them piteously and said,"Sorry newbies. You snooze, you loose. Better hope you get claimed soon. Better luck next time."

"Thanks?" Allie said.

Allie and Alex sat down on the floor next to the table. They could tell everyone was staring but both ignored it.

Dinner started and luckily for Allie and Alex someone was kind enough to explain how the food and offering worked.

_God, I hope we claimed soon. Wait gods. Ha that's pretty funny. _Allie thought.

_Please don't let us die._ Alex thought.

They went to sit back down and the camp director walked up to the pedestal.

"Today everyone two new demigods have joined our ranks. Allie, Alex if you two want to introduce yourselves, take it away." He said, motioning towards Allie and Alex.

Allie smiled and Alex waved.

Alex went first. "Um hi. I'm Alexander Hamilton. Alex is fine." With that he sat down.

"Hi!" Allie yelled. Alex turned pink and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm Allie Hamilton. You don't need to know anymore unless you're one of my friends. Also—" She turned to Alex and said,"Alex you're going to hate me but I have too." He paled as she yelled,"I'm not throwing away my shot!"

There was a long silence then people started clapping. Mainly Peggy, John, Eliza, Angelica, Laf, and Herc but others joined in. She took a bow and sat back down.

"Why Allie must you do that every place we go?" Alex said. "It's important to make your mark, Alex dear." She said. He rolled his eyes.

The rest of dinner was uneventful.

Before curfew Peggy and John came over to them, both holding full bags.

"Allie I found some more clothes that don't fit me. Also there are some from the camp store along with toiletries." Peggy said.

Allie smiled and said,"Thank you Peggy." Peggy smiled.

John turned to Alex and said,"I wasn't sure of your size but I found some clothes for you. And of course a tooth brush and other toiletries. And also I found a notebook and since you like to write…" Alex smiled and said,"Thank you John! I needed a new notebook! This is awesome!"

John blushed and said,"It was really no problem." He smiled. Alex turned beet red.

Allie and Peggy snickered and the boys glared.

"We weren't laughing at you too. We were laughing at…something we saw earlier!" Allie said. "Yeah! We saw an ant with… with a top hat!"

Alex and John rolled their eyes and the group split.

"'Night Peggy!" Allie said, walking backwards. Peggy waved and Allie got distracted. She tripped over a rock and laughed. Peggy smiled.

That night Allie and Alex slept in the over crowded Hermes cabin, both siblings stuffed into a corner of the room.

**I hoped you liked it! Also Eliza was the one to give Allie a tour of camp halfblood. Also Alex has only ever called his sister Alexandra or at times Lexi so the Allie thing is new for him. Also be prepared for more Lams and A+P. I love reviews and make sure to follow! **

**Au revoir lecteurs! **

**P.S. get ready for some godly action (a little preview)**

**:) :) :)**

**-L.B.**

**P.S.S. Allie's scythe thingy is kinda like Ruby's from RWBY. And it's magic (obviously) Also falling over rocks is less funny when you're the one falling. Bye and I'll update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi sorry this took so long to write! I had a minor writer's block and was just busy. Also I want to start writing about dramatic events and filler chapters are boring as heck for me to write. Oh well it's published now. Have fun reading!**

"Alex. Alex wake up!" Allie shook Alex who groaned.

"Allie go back to sleep." He mumbled.

"That'll be hard considering I didn't actually sleep last night."

"Allie…" Alex said. "You need to sleep. You literally haven't slept for 3 days."

She shook her head. "I'm fine Alex."She yawned and he laughed.

"Now wake up. I need someone to read my essay for law." Allie said, biting her pen tip.

Alex rolled his eyes and said,"Allie we don't even go to that school anymore. Besides I'm sure it's perfect."

"It'd better be. It's thirty pages long and it took me two hours to write." Allie frowned.

Alex laughed and said,"Fine. I'll read it. Give me." She handed him the stack of papers and said,"I'm going to change."

She grabbed the bag that Peggy gave her and went into the bathroom.

Alex sighed and began reading the essay.

In the bathroom Allie went through the clothes Peggy had given her. Most of the shirts were yellow and had funny catch phrases on them.

She spotted one and pulled it out. It was a light green with long sleeves and the original phrase had been crossed out.

Instead of reading "I'm so done with you" it read "I'm so Hamil-Done with you". Allie laughed and noticed a post it note on the shirt.

It said "I'm so excited to meet you and I just had to write this on the shirt! Ur awesome and hope you like it Als! 3 Love Peggy!"

Allie blushed then noticed the blush in the mirror. She looked away and put the shirt on. For pants she chose a white skirt and then re-laced her green converse. She brushed her hair and put it in a braid.

When Allie came out of the bathroom Alex was only on the third page of her essay.

He looked at her shirt and chuckled. "Peggy's doing?" She nodded, blushing lightly.

"Well so far your essay is great and I don't feel the need to read anymore. Also I'm going to go change." She nodded, grabbed her essay and started flipping madly through it.

Alex searched the clothes John had given him and finally decided on a dark green t-shirt with long sleeves. In addition he wore jeans and his signature red converse.

Not bothering to try and do his hair, Alex left the bathroom. Allie was hunched over her essay, scribbling madly. He laughed seeing the new ink smudges on her face.

A loud bell rang, waking up all of the other campers. Allie said,"I'm going to go and wait outside." Alex nodded and followed her. The other cabin occupants were rushing about and yelling. Alex wandered off towards the woods.

Allie walked down the stairs still writing her essay. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ended up slamming into a boy.

Papers flew everywhere and Allie's glasses fell off her face.

"S-s-sorry." They both said smiled and he smiled back. He noticed her glasses laying by the bushes and gently handed them to her.

"Thank you." She said, scooping up papers.

He said,"No problem. You're one of the new kids right? Allie?"

She nodded and said,"And you're…who am I kidding I have no idea."

He laughed softly and said,"I'm James. James Madison."

"Nice to meet you, James!"

"You too!"

He handed her a stack of papers and said,"What are you writing?"

"A series of papers defending our rights as Americans." She answered.

He smiled and said,"That's really cool! I wish I could do something like that…" He trailed off, looking visibly sad.

"Why don't you?" She asked.

"I'd never finish anything and the dyslexia doesn't help. Not to mention I'm always sick. Wow that sounded really weak." He said, frowning.

She smiled and said,"Don't worry about it. I have dyslexia, ADHD, and…you know other crazy things."

He looked shocked and said,"How do you write like this?"

"I honestly don't know. It's like a hunger and I'll die without it." She laughed and said,"Wow that sounds cheesy."

He smiled and said,"The truth often does."

She smiled. "We could try teaming up sometime for a writing project." James perked up and nodded. "That would be awesome!"

They smiled at each other.

Another loud bell rang and everyone rushed out of their cabins.

Both kids stood up and James said,"It was nice meeting you! If you need anything don't hesitate to ask and I'll see you around."

"See you around James! Don't be a stranger!" They both laughed and headed in opposite directions. Alex walked over to Allie and said,"Who was that kid?"

"A new friend." She said. He smiled.

Luckily they got actual seats at the table today. Allie started writing and Alex had to eventually take away her pen to get her to eat. She picked at a muffin while staring at her papers.

After breakfast John, Laf, Herc, Peggy, Eliza, and Angelica came over to them.

Allie didn't notice so when Peggy sat down besides her, she screamed.

"REVOLUTION!" She screamed.

She got several weird glances and the group laughed.

Peggy noticed her shirt and smiled. "So you like the shirt then?" She asked.

"Love it!" Allie said. Peggy blushed but Allie didn't notice.

John smirked and everyone else snickered.

"What?" Allie asked, oblivious. "N-nothing." Peggy said. Allie shrugged.

"So every time a new kid comes to camp and joins our group we have an initiation." John said, grinning.

"That isn't like college frat things right?" Alex asked.

"Nope, basically we just sneak out at night and get drunk and spill our guts to each other."

Allie laughed and said,"That sounds fun."

Alex frowned and said,"Allie you're seven years under the drinking age and I don't need an alcoholic sister."

"Calm down Alex." She said. "Besides you're under the drinking age too."

"The woman's got a point." Herc said and Allie said,"See? Thank you."

"The inniciation will commence on tomorrow's eve m'lords and m'ladies!" John said, bowing. Allie laughed and he took another bow.

"So we know what we're doing tomorrow—What about today?" Eliza asked.

"Well I was thinking of giving Allie another tour of the camp. A behind the scenes one. If she'd like one." Peggy said.

Allie smiled and nodded. John said,"I could help and show Alex around since he didn't really get a formal tour yesterday."

Alex nodded. "That would be great." Allie nudged Peggy who smirked.

Eliza, Laf, and Herc decided to go to the crafts tent and Angelica went to practice sparing.

Alex, John, Allie, and Peggy headed off.

They began their tour at the weapons shack where Alex picked out his weapon.

"I don't know. Is it really necessary for me to have a weapon?" Alex asked.

"You definitely need one especially for capture the flag and if the camp security is breached." John explained.

"And it's cool!" Allie said. She went over to large cardboard box and began ravaging throughout it. She pulled out a flail.

"This would not flail you in battle." She joked. **(A/N I love puns they are pun-derful)**

Alex put his head in his hands and John and Peggy stifled their laughter.

In the end Alex ended up picking out a spear. It had a silver handle and a celestial bronze spear tip.

Then John and Peggy took them around the camp. They had just reached the Hades cabin when Allie tripped.

She pitched forward and landed on her palms.

Peggy quickly kneeled down followed by Alex and John.

"Are you okay?" Peggy asked. Peggy gently grabbed her hands causing Allie to flinch. The motion did not go unnoticed by Peggy, John, or Alex. Peggy carefully examined her palms which were ornamented with several light cuts.

"I'm fine." Allie said, pulling her hands back.

She turned around and said,"Now where are you, you bloody—" She paused when she found a large ruby.

John and Peggy's eyes widened. "What the heck?" They both exclaimed.

Allie groaned and turned to Alex. "You know I thought we'd solved this problem."

Alex took the gem and pocketed it. "Apparently not."

John interrupted. "Wait this has happened before?"

"And what exactly is this?" Peggy asked.

"Every so often a gem just randomly pops out of the ground. We don't know why but it's becoming increasingly more common. They never last long but it's still annoying. Especially when other people see them." Alex explained.

John put his hand out and asked,"May I see?" Alex handed him the gem. He examined it.

Allie stood up but then tripped again. This time it was a large gold nugget.

Allie glared. Alex picked it up and examined it. "Wow." Peggy said.

Allie glared harder and threw it into a bush. "I hate these."

"How rude. I think they're quite beautiful myself." A man in a dark suit stepped out of the shadows.

Alex grabbed his spear and Allie drew out her scythe. John and Peggy stepped in front of the twins, drawing their weapons as well.

"Who are you and what do you want?" John said.

"It's really none of your business I'm afraid." The man replied. He waved his hand and Peggy and John sank to the floor, unconscious.

"PEGGY!"Allie exclaimed as Alex yelled,"John!"

They rushed over to Peggy and John. Allie quickly put a hand to Peggy's wrist checking for a pulse. The man chuckled and said,"Don't worry I merely knocked them out. It's not their time yet though I would like to have their souls."

Alex glared as did Allie. Suddenly Allie gasped.

"Holy crap." She said. Alex looked at her curiously.

"You're a god." Allie said. He nodded. "And judging from the outfit, the comment about gems, and the death thing you're Hades. God of the underworld and manager of the dead."

The man nodded. "Quick thinker. Just like your mother."

Alex's eyes widened and Allie bluntly said,"Hi Dad."

Hades smiled. "Hello Alexander. Hello Alexandra."

"Don't gods just normally send a sign? Like instead of actually coming and meeting their children?" Allie said. Alex quickly said,"Not to be rude or anything."

"It's not rude. True, gods normally do only send a mark but I had some earthly business to attend to and I have to to attend to something here at camp. Besides aren't you glad to see me?"

Allie glared and said,"Well you impregnated our mother then left leaving her to raise us and another child. You left us with an abusive "dad" who left us at age ten. Our mother died as did our cousin and finally we got stuck in a hurricane which killed literally everyone else. So excuse us if we aren't exactly endearing towards you."

Hades laughed. Allie glared harder and was about to open her mouth again when he frowned as though he was hearing something through a headset.

"I don't have time to argue so listen up." Allie interrupted,"Clearly you don't have time for anything le-" She slumped forwards, unconscious. Alex caught her and glared at his "dad".

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I need to tell you something important so listen up. A great danger is coming and you and Allie will be relied upon to control the problem. Prepare yourselves for loss and grief. Stay strong, train, and stay out of trouble. Keep this warning to yourself—don't tell your sister. She will find what she needs when the time comes. Also—" He snapped and a skull appeared above Alex's and Allie's head. "There you go."

With that he disappeared back into the shadows, leaving a confused Alex and an unconscious John, Peggy, and Allie.

**Trash. Pure trash. I promise the next few chapter will have a bit more action in them! Anyways yay! Allie and Alex got claimed. By no one less than the god of death! As always comments and suggestion are appreciated and don't forget to favorite/follow! **

**Raise a glass to underage drinking *cough cough hint***

**Anyways be safe and wash your hands!**

**Au revoir,**

**L.B.**

**P.S. I promise to update soon. Within a couple of days :) see you peoples soon! Also I'm now on Wattpad under the pseudonym scarywhitehamilton and I have some new content on there! (It's Hamilton btw)**

**Also kudos if you get my username—tell me if you do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a month but I'm back. Yee. **

Several hours later…

Allie and Alex had just finished moving into the Hades cabin. Neither sibling thought very highly of it due to its demeanor. It was lit inside by greek fire which cast an unnerving green glow. The walls were solid obsidian and there were no windows bringing natural light into the already ominous cabin. The beds were made to look like coffins and there was a shrine ornamented with jewels and bones.

Allie took a top bunk and Alex a bottom. They got settled in quickly and then went outside to meet their friends.

Peggy noticed Allie's forced smile and laughed. "It's really that bad then?"

"I-it's nice?" Allie said.

Peggy and John looked at each other.

"Well it's kind of creepy. Everything is black or green and the beds are coffins." Allie corrected. Alex nodded. "It makes me feel like a vampire in there."

Peggy and John laughed. "Maybe in time you'll get more used to it?"

The siblings nodded. "At least it's got a roof." Alex said. Allie nodded.

A loud bell rang signaling dinner.

"Shall we then?" Peggy asked.

John, Allie, and Alex nodded.

"Tally ho my good fellows!" Allie said. Alex rolled his eyes and Peggy laughed. "Pip pip!"

**Ok so Hi. I'm back. It's been a month. I know I said I would update soon but writer's block. :P I promising to start actually updating more consistently and I think my writer's block is dying. Also I got really into IT and the Reddie ship. Heh. As I said before I'm on wattpad and I might be starting a new story on there set in the gold rush times! It would be Hamilton and have the characters from this vic- though it wouldn't be related. Anyways feel free to give me prompts, suggestions and I love comments because they push me to keep writing. v Stay safe in the quarantine and sorry about this kinda crappy chapter! **

**-L.B. **

**P.S. Make sure to check out the story entitled "where Paths Cross"; a collaboration between A collaboration fic among: AlexanderHamHam1804, Cabeswater's Assassin, DebZorski, hitthepin, ivystormrandomness, and me! (it's Hamilton)**

**Ok bye my fellow writers and I hope I can get another chapter published soon! Adios and au revoir! **


End file.
